1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat belt buckle, and more particularly to a seat belt buckle having a sand-removing capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seat belt buckles are commonly used together with belts to protect drivers and passengers seated on a transportation tool, such as a vehicle or an airplane, against sudden impact arising from a collision or accident.
A seat belt buckle usually has spring members therein so that the elastic capability of the spring members allows a tongue of the seat belt buckle to be inserted into and ejected from a buckle of the seat belt buckle. Such seat belt buckles have a poor performance in removing sand, mud and crushed pebbles, especially when vehicles equipped with such seat belt buckles have a beach driving, desert driving or mud driving.
Sands and crushed pebbles stuck in a seat belt buckle occupy the space inside the seat belt buckle and inevitably affect the spring members to normally extend or retract. As a consequence, these foreign matters cause abnormal operation of the seat belt buckle, damage of the seat belt buckle and operational inconvenience, and may even jeopardize personal safety.